Legally Blonde
by wateralexis
Summary: Stella has everything. Then her boyfriend breaks up with her. Now she'll do anything to get him back. Stella and Brandon
1. Ohmigosh you guys

So, I was bored and thought I would do this

So, I was bored and thought I would do this. They may or may not sing.

Cast:  
Elle:Stella  
Warner:Spencer(made up)  
Emmet:Brandon  
Girlfriends/Greek Chorus:Tenca,Flora,Lalya  
Brooke:Musa  
Paulita:Bloom  
Vivian:Serena(made up)  
Kyle:Sky

Flora wrote inside the engagement card to Stella, "Dear Ste, he's a lucky guy. I'm going cry. Mad love! He's the campus catch, you're a perfect match, cause you both love clothes. Of course he will propose." Lalya grabbed th card next and wrote "Dear Stella, honey future's taking off. Bring that ring back and show it to us." Tenca sighed, "Four carats. A princess cut. Are you psyched or what?!  
I just wish we could be there to see when he gets down on one knee."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe Stella going to get a ring." Florar said with a sign. "I mean she and Spencer make a wonderful couple." Lalya looked through the card. "Okay we all signed, so let's go give her the card."

Flora,Tenca,and Lalya tiptoed to Stella's room. "Okay on three." Tenca said. "One,Two Three." They threw open the door only to find that Stella was not there.

"Wait," Flora said. "Where is she?" At that moment Amore appeared. "Girls, Stella doesn't have a dress and she is freaking out. She's trapped at the mill." "Huh." The girls asked. "Sorry the mall!"

"Then let's go." Tenca asked. And the girls transported to the mall.

**At the Mall With Stella (She will be singing)**

Stella sighed and looked at the pink strapless dress in the mirror. "All most there but, _this dress needs to seal the deal. Make a grown man kneel. But it can't come right out and say bride! Cant look like I'm desperate or like I'm waiting for it. I gotta leave Spencer his pride. So bride is more implied._"

And then the girls popped in._ "Omigosh omigosh, you guys, all this week I've had butterflies. Every time he looks at me its totally proposal eyes, omigosh you guys. So help me dress for my fairytale, cant wear something I bought on sale."_ Lalya made a duh look. "Love is like forever. This is no time to economize." And with that the girls all started lookeing for a dress. A sales woman walked up to them. "Excuse me, have you seen this? It just came in from. It's perfect for a blonde."

"Right! With a half loop stitch on china silk?" Stella asked.  
"Uh-huh"  
"But the thing is, you can't use a half lip stich on china silk. It'll pucker.  
And you didn't just get this in because I saw it in last May's It."  
"Omigosh. Omigosh, you guys." The three whispered.  
"I'm not about to buy last years dress at this years price."Stella said.  
"Stella saw right through that salesgirl's lies."  
"It may be perfect for a blonde, but I'm not that blonde! I may be in love but im not stupid. Lady, I've got eyes"

At that moment the manager came up. "Omigosh, Stella Star. Sorry, our mistake.  
Kim, take your break! Just ignore her. She hasn't been well" The manager whispered. "Try this! Latest from Fashionania. Go on, try it on. I take care of my best clientelle. Its a gift from me to you."

Stella disappeared and then reappeared in a orange halter dress with a ribbion on the waist and knee length. "Omigosh Omigosh, you guys. This one's perfect and its just my size. See, dreams really do come true, you never have to compromise."  
The girls smiled."Let's go home before someone cries." Flora said. "If there ever was a perfect couple this one qualifies Cause we love you guys!" Flora,Tenca,and Layla said.

"No, I love you guys!"  
"Omigosh."  
"Omigosh."  
"Omigosh, You guys! Omigosh!" And the girls transported back to Alfea.

Read and Review.


	2. Serious

And here it is

And here it is.

"Oh Stella." Flora sighed dreamily, combing Stella's hair. "I can't believe that you may be engaged when you get back."

"I know." Tenca said. "Your life is so perfect." Layla nodded.

"Now girls." Stella said. "My life is not that perfect." There was a knock on the door. "He's here." Stella squealed. "I'll see you later." She grabbed her handbag and ran to the door.

"Hey honey." Stella said to Spencer. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep."

**At The Restaurant**

Stella was in heaven. She was at a romantic dinner with the guy she loved about to become engaged. "Um baby," Spencer asked. Here it was, the moment of truth. "I like to say something."

"We both know why we're here. I see it in your eyes." Stella smiled. "I guess it calms my fear to know it's not a surprise. I thought one look at you was like  
looking the way you do would leave me speechless like you always do, but now we're wide awake. We've got some plans to make. Let's take some action."

"Couldn't he just get to the point?" Stella thought impatiently  
"So, baby, give me your hand," Here it was! "I've got some dreams to make true. I've got the future all planned. It's time to get serious with you"

"I never-" Stella started.

"I'm not done."

"Oh sorry."

"Since I was two or three, my life's been planned out. I'd get my hero degree. Then rule Utopia. Live in my castle and have three kids just like my parents. Here's where my life starts. But where do you fit in?" He looked at Stella.

"Fit me in!" She said excitedly.

"I'll break it down now, baby so give me your hand.  
"Here's my hand, here's my hand."  
"I've got some dreams to make true. I'll know that you'll understand."  
"Oh yes, I understand."

"It's time to get serious, time to get serious." The two said together.

"With you. Got to wake up and take our journey. I'm telling you as a future king. You want the moon and sky. Then take it, don't be shy"  
"I will."

"Baby, that's why you and I."  
"You and I."  
"Should break up!" Spencer finished.  
"Yes, baby, I'll give you my hand- WAIT! WHAT?? You're breaking up with me? I thought you were proposing!" Stella said, the tears filling her eyes.

"Elle, if I'm gonna be a king when I'm 28, I'm gonna need somebody serious  
Less of a Marilyn, more of a Jackie. Somebody classy and not too tacky  
"What?!" Stella shrieked.  
"Okay, that came out wrong."  
Stella burst into tears.

"Baby, let's both be strong. I mean, we've known all along."  
"Just shut up!" Stella yelled. "What does that mean, I'm not a Jackie?  
I'm not serious? But I am seriously in love with you." She almost whispered  
"Baby, my future's all planned. I've got some dreams to make true. I thought that you'd understand. It's time to get serious."

Stella just ran out of the place crying.


End file.
